jelqfandomcom-20200215-history
Paladin
Early Game Vitality (5/5) *Gain 100 permanent additional vitality. Paladin's Speciality (5/10) *Gain a 5% passive chance to crush your enemy while wielding a mace. Active: Divine Protection (1/11) *Gain a shield for 20% of your maximum health for 15 seconds. Holy Strikes (5/16) *Gain 5 pure damage, multiplied by the tier of your in hand weapon. Adventurer (5/21) *Your experience gains are increased by 7.5%. Exorcism (5/26) *Your damage to monsters is increased by 10%. Right Path Attunement (5/31) *Increase the chance for you to find clue scrolls from mob kills by 15%. Sanctified (10/41) *Your Divine Protection shield has 25% more health. (Does not stack) Guardian Angel (5/46) *Your lowest health ally in a party of 4+ within 25 blocks gains 25 block. Bastion (5/51) *If you have more maximum health than your attacker, you have a 5% chance to block their attack. Defender (10/61) *Upon blocking an attack, gain 5 armor for 1 second. Skill Modifier: Undying Will (1/62) *You are immune to slowness. If your shield is broken, explode for 20% of the shield's starting health. All enemies within 3 blocks are knocked back 6 blocks. Crushing Blows (10/72) *Crushing has a 5% chance to give slowness 1 for 3 seconds. Cleansing Aura (5/77) *20% of your pure damage acts as healing for yourself and allies within 25 blocks. Skill Modifier: Rejuvenation (1/78) *Heal yourself and your allies by 1% of your maximum health per second and slow your enemies during Divine Protection. Purity (10/88) *75% of your elemental damage is converted into pure damage. Skill Modifier: Consecration (1/89) *Your pure damage is increased by 50% during Divine Protection. Sanctity (5/94) *Reduce your Divine Protection cooldown by 15%. Strength in Numbers (5/99) *The maximum health of you and up to 8 allies within a 25 block radius is increased by 1%. Sanctified (1/100) *This ability provides no addition benefits. Left Path Bastion (5/31) *If you have more max health than your attacker, you have a 5% chance to block their attack. Sanctified (10/41) *Your Divine Protection shield has 25% more health. (Does not stack) Faith (10/51) *You get 10% more maximum health. Attunement (5/56) *Increase the chance for you to find clue scrolls from mob kills by 15%. Devotion Aura (5/61) *You and allies in a 25 block radius are granted 5 additional block. Skill Modifier: The Phalanx (1/62) *Allies within 25 blocks gain 10% damage reduction during Divine Protection. (Does not stack) Purity (10/72) *75% of your elemental damage is converted into pure damage. Skill Modifier: Consecration (1/73) *Your pure damage is increased by 50% during Divine Protection. Holy Water (10/83) *Healing you receive from potions is increased by 20%. Skill Modifier: Impenetrable Defense (1/84) *For 6 seconds after Divine Protection ends, gain 20 armor for each enemy that struck you. (Maximum of 60 armor) Zeal Aura (5/89) *The energy of allies in a 25 block radius is increased by 15%. Quick Recovery (5/94) *Gain 5% more healing while in combat. Dungeon Master (5/99) *Increased portal shard drops from dungeons by 20%. Sanctified (1/100) *This ability provides no addition benefits.